


TrenchCoat

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: from the trenchcoat's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trench coat remembers its original owner an autistic man named Reginald Archibald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TrenchCoat

As time progressed Sam and Dean grew accustomed to the nerdy angels trenchcoat. The heavy tan-colored fabric that had hung forgotten in James Novack’s closet. The same coat that washed ashore at the lake when Castiel ceased to be.Now, the coat lay forgotten in a small corner of the impala’s trunk waiting to be used again. 

Before the angel came it wasn't always like this the coat itself has been around for a long time and it has seen many things. The coat’s original owner was Reginald Archibald, an autistic man who spent his days relaxing on a park bench watching the happy families go by. The coat remembers the park in which it and Reginald sat. How the magnificent oak tree created a beckoning shade for people to come and sit. The coat remembers Reginald’s routine of going to the park and sitting on the same bench for ten years. 

The coat remembers all of this, but the coat also remembers when Reginald died. The coat remembers the pained noises coming from the bathroom as the life slowly drained out of Reginald as water drains out of a tub.The coat remembers how long it took for someone to find the body: 10 days, 12 hours, 37 minutes and 45 seconds. The coat sat through every second of the wait as the smell of decomposed flesh permeated the bathroom door. 

The coat remembers after Reginald death too. It remembered how the paramedics and coroners stormed in and hauled the body away and how Reginald’s sister Madge took all of Reginald’s things coat included. 

The coat was given to a thrift shop called Tierra Terrace Thrift. The coat was put in a rack with many other heavy coats like itself. Time passed. Coats came and left and people filtered in and out. The coat was starting to lose hope of a new owner until she came. 

Amanda Novack came along. As soon as she came into the store she saw the coat in all it’s tan glory on the display rack. She quickly pulled it off the hanger and rushed to the checkout line to pay for it. The coat felt loved again. 

The coat sat in Amanda’s trunk for about a week until it was christmas time. The coat made it’s grand entrance into the Novack household in a sparkly bag as it sat under the christmas tree. 

The man who opened the bag was entirely different from Reginald. The man was younger with blue eyes and dark brown hair. The man’s eyes twinkled as he unfolded the coat and took in it’s magnificent sight. The man who the coat learned was Jimmy wore him everywhere. 

In the mornings when the air was a bit chilly the coat could always count on Jimmy to extract him from the closet. The coat did it’s best carrying Jimmy's valuables. (Except for that one time Jimmy’s wallet got stolen.)

 

This went on for years until the angel came. 

 

The angel came to Jimmy one night and Jimmy listened to him. The coat watched from the small crevice in the door. The coat watched Jimmy put his hand in the pot of boiling water. The coat also saw the precedents of the Novacks falling apart. 

The coat remembers when the angel first took over. How tentative he was walking around in the new human body. How he attempted to bring the vessel back how he got it. The coat remember the feeling of safety from the angel coming from the angel he found out was Castiel. Castiel had Jimmy for a few years and Jimmy had the coat. It was a complex relationship but the coat was there for the whole time.


End file.
